


Stay

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Otabek Altin, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Top Lee Seung Gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: After they both missed the Podium - Seung Gil and Otabek make a night of it.A prompt from d2diamonds -d2diamond said:I hear by challenge you Phaytesworld to a Rarepair oneshot. I want to see what you can come up with for ....... Seung-gil/Otabek!





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/gifts).



They were on the sidelines, missing the podium yet again. Otabek shook his head but cheered on his fellow skaters. They all were worthy of a medal. They had all put in the hours and hard work. He saw as Yuri looked over his way and gave him a thumbs up. Otabek returned the gesture, a slight smile creeping across his face.

“They gotta endure all the pictures and interviews now. Better luck at Four Continents, huh?” Seung Gil said next to Otabek as they stood on the sidelines. Seung Gil was clapping, but his face was expressionless.

“I guess that is the plus side of not medaling,” Otabek answered back.

He never took his off Yuri. Seeing him truly grin and tears of happiness in his eyes. It was a rare moment. There were few things that truly made the Russian Punk smile- medals and cats. Otabek always sent Yuri pictures of cats he saw when he was out and about. It was a game they had. He sent pictures of cats, Yuri sent teddy bears. They had been doing this for a year now.

“Come on, let’s get out of here before the reporters get to us,” Seung Gil said and turned to leave.

Otabek watched Yuri smile for another moment as he stood between Victor and Yuuri, then turned on his heel and followed Seung Gil out.

Sometimes it was easier to just leave then stick around. They would all gather in a few days at the banquet, but Otabek knew that Yuri would go out to dinner with Victor and Yuuri to celebrate.

In the locker room, Seung Gil was slipping his costume off. Another year and another brightly colored, ruffled disaster.

“You really need a new designer,” Otabek said as he worked his shirt off.

Seung Gil shrugged, “Mom gets them to go with my music.”

“Seriously, Seung- you need to pick out your own clothes,” Otabek said as he pulled a black tshirt over his head and ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

“Why? Just more time I waste when I could be doing other things. Plus, who are you to talk? You wear practically the same thing everyday,” Seung Gil said as watched Otabek pull a pair of black jeans out of his locker.

“Touche, but I pick out my own clothes,” Otabek smirked back at him.

“There is nothing wrong with what my mother gets me,” Seung Gil says as he pulls out a tshirt and it has huge geometric designs on it and cargo shorts.

“Well if you ever change your mind and are in town, let me know,” Otabek says.

“You asking me out, Altin?” Seung Gil said as he started to shove his brightly colored costume in his bag.

“Maybe… would it be so bad? Not like we haven’t… well you know… before,” Otabek said stumbling over his words.

Otabek and Seung Gil had slept together a few times. Normally was at competitions and they had been out drinking. Whenever Seung Gil had more than a beer in him, his expressionless face would soften and he got really handsy. Otabek was not sure how to take it when one night after a placement competition, they had gone to a local pub and after a few shots, Otabek found Seung Gil with his tongue down his throat. Since then, they found themselves hanging out whenever they were in the same country.

“You still pining over Yuri?” Seung Gil asked him bluntly.

Otabek taken back, looked over at Seung Gil, “I don’t see how that is any of your business.”

“If you are planning on sticking your dick in me, then maybe it should be,” Seung Gil said as he hooked his bag over his shoulder.

Turning towards Seung Gil, Otabek gave him a glare, “Then why don’t you stick your dick in me instead?”

Seung Gil, always with a stern face and stiff posture, stumbled in his step a moment, “What?”

Otabek shrugged, “I mean why not?”

“I didn’t think you bottomed,” Seung Gil said.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Seung Gil shrugged, “Well have you ever?”

“Once.”

Seung Gil nodded, “Fine, I’ll even take you to dinner first.”

“Oh, are you asking  _ me _ out on a date?” Otabek teased at him.

“Just have your bike ready in an hour. Going to go shower at the hotel,” Seung Gil said and walked out the locker room.

Otabek stood there for a moment, feeling slightly aroused and excited. Grabbing his bag he headed back out. Yuri and his podium family were still posing and taking pictures as they hugged one another. Otabek waved over at Yuri, letting him know he was heading out. They had promised to meet for lunch the next day and check out the city a bit, so he did not want to hang around and seem desperate.

Seung Gil and Otabek were staying at the same hotel, but as Otabek got outside, there was no sign of him. Straddling his bike, he took the quick ride across town and parked in the parking deck and headed up to his room. Otabek knew he needed a shower and figured there was still plenty of time, he jumped in a shower and changed.

Otabek had to admit, Seung Gil had a point. All his clothes seemed to be the same damn thing. Digging through his suitcase, the came across a pale blue fitted sweater he slipped on with his black jeans. This way he was not wearing a black tshirt as he always did. Grabbing his phone, he saw the time and got his boots and leather jacket.

Once out in the lobby, Otabek saw Seung Gil leaning against the wall with his phone in hand. Otabek walled over to him and placed his hand on his back.

“Ready?” Otabek asked.

Seung Gil nodded and they headed out and over to the parking deck. As they got his bike, they spotted Victor pulling up with Yuri and Yuuri with him.

“Beka!” Yuri said as he practically hung out the window holding out his medal, “Did you see my medal?”

“Congrats, Yura,” Otabek called out.

“Hold on a second,” Yuri yelled as Victor parked. Yuri came flying out the car and tackled Otabek in a hug. He was still in his skating costume with his hoodie over it. “Where are you two headed?” Yuri asked as he looked over to Seung Gil.

“Going to go get dinner. You told me you were going out with Victor and Katsuki tonight,” Otabek said.

“Yeah, they want to take me out and celebrate all our wins,” Yuri smiled at him.

“Congrats, Plisetsky,” Seung Gil said to Yuri.

Yuri looked Seung Gil up and down, “Yeah, thanks.”

“We should be going,” Seung Gil said to Otabek. Otabek couldn’t help but notice how Seung Gil had placed his hand on his lower back and led him towards his bike.

“Text me later, Beka. We still on for lunch tomorrow?” Yuri asked as they turned.

Otabek turned and smiled to his friend, “Of course, Yura.”

Yuri smiled and walked back over to Victor and Yuuri. Otabek grabbed the two helmets and handed one to Seung Gil as he climbed on his bike. Seung Gil got in behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling his body flush with Otabek’s.

“Let’s get out of here,” Seung Gil said as his thumb rubbed around Otabek’s navel.

Turning the bike and hearing it roar to life, Otabek headed out the parking deck and out into the city. There was a small restaurant that they had gone too. The lights were low and music played quietly. Otabek thought it was a bit romantic but he was hungry. He noticed Seung GIl had put his hand on the small of his back again as they went over to their table. Otabek noticed Seung Gil was silently mumbling as the wine came.

“What are you doing?” Otabek asked.

“Factoring how much wine I should drink. I figure three glasses with food. This way I am not drunk. Since you are driving, you should stay with one,” Seung Gil said as he never lifted his eyes from the menu.

“Makes sense,” Otabek said as he went over the menu.

“Plus, the alcohol will open my inhibitions.”

“This is true.”

“Especially if I am topping,” Seung Gil said as the bread arrived.

Otabek choked and grabbed his water. Ordering their food they were quiet for a bit. Seung Gil sipped his wine and would glance at his phone. They were halfway through salads and Seung Gil his first glass of wine before he started talking again.

“So who was it?” Seung Gil asked.

“Who was what?”

“Your once. You said you had before,” Seung Gil said.

Otabek noticed Seung Gil’s face had started to soften a bit. There still was not much emotion, but more than before.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Otabek smirked at him.

“As long as it is not JJ,” Seung Gil said and even cocked his eyebrow at Otabek.

Otabek almost choked on his bite of salad and grabbed his water, “No, not JJ. He is saving himself for marriage as it is.”

“So who was it then?” Seung Gil asked.

Otabek cleared his throat, “Leo.”

Seung Gil dropped his fork as lettuce flung all around the table. Otabek had to chuckle as Seung Gil looked shocked. The server came over to check on them and Seung Gil ordered his second glass of wine at that moment. They picked up the lettuce that had flung on the table and Otabek watched as Seung Gil was staring at him.

“What?” Otabek asked.

“That is not one I would think you would go for is all.”

“Why not? We trained together for a bit, he is fun to be around… just kind of happened.”

Seung Gil shook his head, “Still can’t imagine it.”

Otabek noticed Seung Gil relaxed more as he continued to sip his wine. The settled into minor small talk for a bit as they ate their entree.

“Still living with your mother?” Otabek asked.

Seung Gil nodded, “Makes sense too. I am rarely there. I practice at different rinks and travel around a loy. Just seems illogical than to rent a place I am never at.”

“I keep a studio flat in Almaty,” Otabek said.

“How long have you had it?”

“About a year or so. I think Yuri is coming out in a few weeks to visit,” Otabek said.

“You finally going to tell him?”

Otabek shrugged, “Don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“They kid has it for you bad, Otabek.”   


“You think so?” Otabek asked.

Seung Gil nodded, “The only time he smiles is around you or cats.”

“And medals,” Otabek added.

“This is true. You should say something to him at the banquet.”

Otabek thought about it. He was afraid Yuri just saw him as a friend, “I dunno... “

“Ok, let’s make a deal,” Seung Gil said as he finished up his glass of wine and gestured for his third, “I’ll tell Phichit how I feel for him if you tell Yuri how you feel for him.”

“And if it doesn’t work?” Otabek asked.

“Then I’ll bottom for you… again.”

Otabek nodded, “Seems fair… but wait! What if one doesn’t agree, but another does?”

“Then we are happy for the other.”

They went through their phones for a bit as Seung Gil finished his third glass then paid for the check. Otabek had offered but Seung Gil insisted. Otabek felt like they had actually had a really weird date. Shaking his head as they left the restaurant, he noticed that Seung Gil had taken his hand once they got out on the street. He was parked a block away and it was growing dark.

“Shall we head back now?” Seung Gil asked him.

“We can,” Otabek replied. He would be lying if he said he was not a bit nervous. When everything had happened with him and Leo, they were both drunk off a bottle Leo had stolen from his coach.

Mounting his bike, Otabek felt as Seung Gil pressed behind him, it seemed more than just someone sitting behind him and he shivered at the contact. Otabek’s head was spinning at the idea of what was ahead of them.

They made their way back to the parking deck and quietly walked through the lobby towards the elevators.

“You have everything we need… right?” Seung Gil asked as they entered the elevator.

Otabek smirked, “Of course.”

The one thing he could always appreciate at Seung Gil was he was quiet and to the point. It was never a lot of questions or mindless talking. Otabek felt all his nerves on end as he got to his door and fumble with the keycard.

“Someone’s either nervous or excited,” Seung Gil said quietly.

“Mixture of both,” Otabek replied as they walked into his room. He slipped his jacket and boots off as Seung Gil removed his jacket and shoes.

“So how do you--” Otabek asked before Seung Gil was pressing him into the wall.

Otabek always did appreciate when Seung Gil would have a couple drinks, he never allowed himself to be drunk, but he was more open, receptive. Seung Gil had his hands up the inside of Otabek’s sweater, feeling along his chest and pinching at his nipples. Otabek felt himself arching into the touch and meeting the intensity of the kiss.

“I’ve never topped before,” Seung Gil said into Otabek’s ear.

Otabek moaned and found himself lost to the sensation of Seung Gil kissing almost his neck and continuing the torture to his nipples. It hurt, but felt so good at the same time. Otabek liked how Seung Gil was taking charge, he remembered how Seung Gil liked to be held down as he was fucked, but this would be different. Seung Gil was taking charge and Otabek was enjoying the change of dynamic.

Seung Gil’s hands finally left off his nipples and trailed down his sides, Otabek jerked a bit as the light touch tickled him slightly till those hands reached the hem of his sweater.

“Nice touch not wearing black, blue suits you,” Seung Gil said into Otabek’s ear as he started to pull the sweater up and over Otabek’s head. Stepping back, Seung Gil pulled his shirt off and then undid his belt. Otabek followed suit and started to undo his pants and slip them down. Leaving his boxers on, Otabek walked over to his bag and got his lube out and sat on the nightstand. Seung Gil walked up behind Otabek and started to kiss along the backs of his shoulder and run his hands over Otabek’s body. Otabek leaned back as Seung Gil continued kissing his shoulders and neck, finding himself becoming more turned on. He felt his cock swell between his legs and reached down to adjust the angle.

Seung Gil pressed his cock to Otabek’s ass and they both moaned out. Otabek pressing back against Seung Gil as his cock grew harder against his ass. Seung Gil had grabbed his hips and they were rocking back and forth against each other.

“Fuck…” Seung Gil breathed out, “Get on the bed.”

Otabek did not want to lose the contact they had as he was pressed up against Seung Gil, but climbed up on the bed.

“Take your underwear off,” Seung Gil said.

Otabek hooked his thumb in the elastic and pulled his boxers down, letting his cock slap against his abdomen. Otabek watched as Seung Gil slipped his off and left them discarded on the floor.

Otabek leaned over and got the lube, trickling some on his fingers, he lifted his knees up and let his hand trail over his cock and further down. He heard Seung Gil gasp as he slipped a finger inside himself. Otabek was not sure since Seung Gil had never topped before, it might be easier to stretch himself out.

He could feel Seung Gil’s eyes bearing down on him as his finger slipped in and out of his hole. When Otabek added a second finger, he moaned out. Seung Gil had moved onto the bed, but stayed at the foot of it as he stroked his cock.

“May I try?” Seung Gil asked.

Otabek nodded and handed him the lube. Seung Gil poured some on his fingers and moved closer to Otabek. Otabek could see his hands shaking and he took his wrist.

“I’ve already done two fingers, you won’t hurt me,” Otabek said.

Seung Gil pressed two fingers in and Otabek was arching his back and moaning. Seung Gil liked the response he was getting from Otabek and continued to watch his face as he worked his fingers in and out of him. Curling his fingers, Seung Gil noticed how Otabek moaned a bit louder and pressed harder on his hand. The more he pressed in that area, the more he saw Otabek’s cock leaking onto his stomach.

“Fuck… there,” Otabek breathed out.

Seung Gil continued to fuck Otabek with his fingers and curl them in the way that had Otabek moaning and leaking. Seung Gil pushed in three fingers and Otabek moaned out loud. The more Seung Gil pressed his fingers into him, he noticed Otabek had taken his knees back as far as he could with his hands. Seung Gil saw how open and on display Otabek was and it was turning him on more than he thought he it would.

“Fuck…” Otabek gasped out, “I’m ready.”

Seung Gil nodded and withdrew his hand from Otabek. He heard Otabek whine out at the loss of his fingers. Grabbing the bottle of lube, Seung Gil coating himself and stroked his cock a bit more. Otabek was still holding his knees back and had his hips arched up. He could see the stretched and glossy hole of Otabek’s almost begging for his cock.

Seung Gil had to take a deep breath as he positioned himself over Otabek. Holding himself up with one arm, he grabbed his cock with his other hand and lined himself up with Otabek. When Otabek arched his body towards his, Seung Gil pressed into him.

It was tight, it was warm, it was Otabek. Seung Gil closed his eyes and held still as the head of his cock rested inside Otabek. Breathing deep, he pressed in a bit more, feeling as that warm heat wrapped around his cock. Seung Gil continued to press in slowly until he was fully seating inside Otabek. He noticed Otabek was panting and gasping out.

“You ok?” Seung Gil asked. 

“More than ok,” Otabek said as he wrapped his arms around Seung Gil’s back and pressed him down on top of him.

Their bodies had a slight sheen of sweat over them and Seung Gil pressed his mouth onto Otabek’s as he started to slowly rock his hips. Otabek gasped and moaned into his mouth the more he rocked his hips. Seung Gil was enjoying the friction on his cock, but he wanted Otabek to feel as good as he was. He knew when Otabek would fuck him, he would change the angle and press into him to the point of stars showing behind his vision. Adjusting his knees into the bed, Seung Gil moved slightly and continued to rock his hips into Otabek till he heard him cry out. The more Seung Gil pressed into Otabek and hit that spot, the more he would moan. Not wanting to go any harder, Seung Gil knew it would all be over too fast if he thrusted in hard.

“Ride me,” Seung Gil said to Otabek as he pulled all the way out.

Laying back on the bed, Seung Gil watched as Otabek sat up and then straddled him. As Otabek reached back to grab his cock and line it back up, he watched how those muscles down Otabek’s abdomen had flexed and twisted. He had to reach out and run his hands down those muscles as Otabek started to slowly sink down on his cock.

Seung Gil had to moan out this time as Otabek felt tighter this way. He liked how Otabek’s cock would bob between them as he rocked his hips over him. Grabbing Otabek’s hips, Seung Gil braced his feet on the bed and started to thrust up more. Otabek leaned over Seung Gil as they were matching each other thrust for thrust, Otabek’s cock dragging across Seung Gil’s stomach at this angle with each movement, leaving a thin trail of precum in its wake.

“I’m so close,” Otabek gasped out.

Seung GIl thrusted up harder as Otabek moaned loudly. He knew he was just as close and when Otabek sat back up and grabbed his cock, they didn’t have much longer. Otabek started to rock his hips harder and stroke himself. As Otabek clenched tightly around Seung Gil, he felt the warm streaks of cum splatter on his chest and stomach as he thrusted up one last time and emptied himself inside Otabek.

Otabek fell forward on him and nuzzled into his neck. Seung Gil had forgotten how much of a cuddler Otabek was after orgasm. He felt himself slip out of Otabek and just laid there with Otabek breathing heavy on top of him. Seung Gil was glad Otabek was not a large man as the way he had all his weight on top of him, it would have been uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure how long he laid there, but they had both calmed down and Otabek had rolled over.

“I need a shower, care to join?” Otabek asked.

Nodding, Seung Gil joined him in the shower. They did a quick rinse down and as they toweled off, he was taken by surprise when Otabek leaned in to kiss him. Normally when they were done, Seung Gil would leave and go back to his room. He noticed they always went to Otabek’s room for these things.

Back out in the room, Seung Gil grabbed his underwear to slip on and Otabek had laid back down in bed.

“Stay,” Otabek said.

“What do you mean?”

“Stay,” Otabek said and held his hand out.

“As in… all night?”

Otabek shrugged, “Why not? We can get breakfast in the morning. You always leave so quickly afterwards.”

“Didn’t know you wanted me to stick around,” Seung gil said as he climbed into the bed.

“Well I never asked you to leave either.”

“Don’t you have your  _ date _ with Plisetsky tomorrow?”

“We are having lunch and going shopping, you are more than welcome to come,” Otabek replied.

“Let’s just stick with breakfast.”

Otabek curled into Seung Gil’s chest and ran his fingers up and down Seung Gil’s chest.

“Let me know how the banquet works out for you,” Otabek said.

Seung Gil nodded, though he knew Otabek could not see him. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
